


With Every Breath

by saintlysinner



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: Jean-Claude might be a moth to Anita's flame.





	With Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/gifts).



It was dangerous to catch the attention of Anita Blake. She was a vicious creature underneath the rules she lived by, one that would claw her way to victory through blood and muck if necessary. Drawing her attention as he did was like painting a target on his back. Jean-Claude did not doubt that she would kill him if given enough of a reason.

But at the same time, it was a heady thing, being able to hold the attention of a woman so ruthless. Despite the cold power she wielded over the grave, Anita lived her every breath with a vibrancy that lit her up from within. At times, it felt like he was a moth to her flame, just waiting for the heat of her blood to set him ablaze.

It was an exquisite kind of torture when Anita agreed to meet him in the dark. She pressed back into every cold touch of his hands, opened her mouth to his kisses and teased her tongue along the sharp points of his teeth without spilling blood. There was a taunting kind of dare in her kiss that Jean-Claude could not trust himself to answer. The answer he wanted to give would hold repercussions that would be painful for them both.

It was better to coax Anita onto his bed and let her fist her hand in his hair as he kissed his way down her throat. He trailed a path further, over the curve of her breasts and down to her stomach, tasting the salt of her skin as he settled himself between her thighs. Here he could hold himself in the warm heat of her and feel the life in her breath as she hissed at him to move.

"As you wish, _ma petite_ ," Jean-Claude agreed, his sharp smile hidden by the low light of the room.


End file.
